


i'm out here catching feelings like i want you

by CerinityKS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, M/M, Sex Worker Theo Raeken, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: “You gonna try to sweet talk me now McCall, make me forget, or just get right to-” Scott turned, confidence regained, and surged forward to cut Theo off with his lips. He nearly slammed Theo back against the door in his enthusiasm as he pressed against him and licked into Theo’s mouth. Scott trailed his lips down across Theo’s jaw and to his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin.Theo, despite his smug and almost caustic attitude a moment ago, melted into Scott’s hold and moaned as he grabbed as Scott’s shoulders to pull him closer. Theo writhed as Scott palmed his dick through the thin briefs he wore (all that he’d been wearing when he answered the door and it was a miracle Scott hadn’t gotten hard right then) as Scott mouthed at his neck.“Fuck, Scott!”(theo is a sex worker and scott is his favorite client by far. theo is scotts favorite too, not that either would ever admit it. it works, until it doesn't.)
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	i'm out here catching feelings like i want you

**Author's Note:**

> (title taken from every single time by jonas brothers) 
> 
> So I said I don't really write smut and this is true! But this is also 100% repurposed old fic from when I _was_ comfortable with writing smut, so all I had to do was edit it a little to make it, ya know, _better_ and fit sceo and here ya go! Sceo smut. I will be honest and say there is another fic like this coming tomorrow as well so uh, look out for that if you like barista!theo pining over shirtless construction worker!scott, which, lets be real, why wouldn't it be your thing? In the meantime, enjoy!

Scott stared up at the familiar building, guilt, resentment, and lust swirling in his gut and making him just slightly nauseous. He’d told himself that he was done with this place, that he’d never come back, and yet here he was six months later. He knew the reception he’d receive, knew he’d be mocked, but he’d still get what he came for. He could pay after all. 

Security recognized him as he walked up and Scott knew he wasn’t imaging the smirks they threw him. Undoubtedly they’d heard, everyone inside had likely heard. Scott hadn’t exactly been nice during his last visit, his words bordering on cruelty born from fear and self-hatred. He regretted them the moment he was gone from the room, from the building, but they had been said and couldn’t be taken back. The air inside was crisp and cool, a refreshing turn from the humid heat of summer turning to fall outside. It was quick work to make sure the person he had come here to see was free. The person behind the counter must have been new as he didn’t recognize him and no mocking sneer was thrown his way. The girl just looked bored as she sent him on his way. 

Scott climbed the stairs slowly, not using the elevator so he’d have time to collect himself and mentally prepare. Unfortunately the building wasn’t big and it was a matter of minutes before he was standing in front of a familiar door. His palms were sweaty so he whipped them down on his jeans before he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard movement inside, a faint ‘one moment’ before the door was flung open. 

Theo stood in front of him, a seductive grin on his lips before it dropped, replaced with shock. Scott swallowed, unable to stop himself from taking him in. Theo had barely changed, still looked as good as ever. His hair was slightly longer and there were some fading bite marks along his hip but other than that… Scott swallowed again.

The shock soon faded into something else and Theo scoffed as he leaned against the door and smirked at him. “Well if it isn’t Scott,” he laughed. 

“Theo,” Scott started, but Theo shook his head.

“No, no,” Theo was very obviously enjoying this Scott could tell. “I don’t think so. Cuz see, I remember your last visit quite clearly. Don’t you?” Theo mocked, a pleased look in his eye that Scott knew he deserved. “You called me just a whore, promised you wouldn’t be coming back, said you had better things, better _people_ , to look forward to,” Theo sneered. Scott _definitely_ deserved that. 

“So let me guess, didn’t work out with lover boy?” Theo looked smug, like he had seen this coming, and Scott wouldn’t be surprised if he had. Theo had always been good at reading people, it’s what made him so good at this, what had made Scott so comfortable with him, so _scared_ of how he’d been starting to feel. Theo had told him, last time, before Scott had gotten mean that it wouldn’t work, that Scott would get his heart broken. Scott hadn’t listened though, hadn’t _wanted_ to listen, anything to forget about-

Scott stopped that train of thought and instead just sighed. “Can I come in or not?” he bit out. 

“By all means,” Theo stepped aside with a gesture, the smug look still on his face. Scott stepped inside cautiously, like it was a trick, and nearly winced when the door closed with a loud click. He was here for something though, and he wasn’t about to lose his nerve. He’d apologize after.

“You gonna try to sweet talk me now McCall, make me forget, or just get right to-” Scott turned, confidence regained, and surged forward to cut Theo off with his lips. He nearly slammed Theo back against the door in his enthusiasm as he pressed against him and licked into Theo’s mouth. Scott trailed his lips down across Theo’s jaw and to his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin.

Theo, despite his smug and almost caustic attitude a moment ago, melted into Scott’s hold and moaned as he grabbed as Scott’s shoulders to pull him closer. Theo writhed as Scott palmed his dick through the thin briefs he wore ( _all_ that he’d been wearing when he answered the door and it was a _miracle_ Scott hadn’t gotten hard right then) as Scott mouthed at his neck.

“Fuck, Scott!” 

Scott grinned and pulled back, much to Theo’s obvious displeasure, but he didn’t particularly care right now. This was going to be about him tonight, about forgetting the last few months, and Theo was helping him. “Bed,” he directed, and Theo stumbled over to it ungracefully. Scott stripped quickly as Theo took off his briefs and arranged himself on the end of the bed, body on display as he leaned back on his hands. Scott took a second to enjoy the sight before he grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table, right where he remembered them being. 

“Ready?” he asked as he batted Theo’s hand away from where he’d been stroking himself. 

“Right to it today then?” Theo snarked, but Scott wasn’t in the mood for banter right now, though their sessions used to involve a lot of it. 

“Shut up,” Scott bit back instead. Theo narrowed his eyes a bit, but Scott had already rolled on the condom and lubed up so he moved forward between his thighs, spread them apart, lined up and pushed in. Theo’s mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered shut as Scott filled him slow. 

“Oh god,” Theo whined. Scott reveled in the familiar sensation of being inside Theo for only a moment before he set a brutal pace. Scott gripped the back of Theo’s thighs, pushed them up to his chest and held them there as he fucked into him. Theo was pliant beneath him, letting Scott do as he wished, only able to clutch at the sheets.

Scott grunted, forehead dotted with sweat as he hiked Theo up a bit more, and with his next thrust he had Theo crying out and thumping his head back against the bed as Scott tried to keep that position, unable anymore to just think about his own pleasure in the moment. Little breathless hitches left Theo with every thrust and Scott leaned down to catch them with his own mouth as he felt that familiar clenching in his gut

“Fuck Theo,” he panted against his mouth before he thrust once, twice, and then letting go. He stayed silent through it as his fingers dug into Theo’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises before he pulled out and collapsed to Theo’s side. Theo’s legs fell back to the bed and Scott reached over to lazily jerk Theo off with his hand. Theo whined as he came, eyes closed in pleasure, and left a sticky mess across his own stomach and Scott’s hand. Scott made a face and wiped his hand off on the sheets absentmindedly before he took off the condom, tied it off, and dropped it in the wastebasket next to the bed. They laid there in silence for a moment, both of them catching their breath.

“So I’m gonna go with things _didn’t_ work out with lover boy,” Theo breathed into the silence, the words ‘like I told you they wouldn’t’ going unspoken but understood nonetheless. Scott glared at the ceiling, good mood from his orgasm gone. 

“Shut up Theo.”

Theo just snorted and rolled onto his side to look directly at Scott, and Scott knew he wouldn’t drop it. “I’m right though, aren’t I?” Theo pushed, that smug light in his eyes back. “You confessed, and maybe things were good for a bit, but then it fell apart. Sending you right back to me to fuck your troubles away with a _common whore_ ,” Theo mocked the words Scott had used to describe him in his fit of anger all those months ago when he’d wanted to hurt Theo with his words to make him understand he was serious. 

Scott knew he should apologize, should take back what he said, but he’d never been good at expressing himself properly with Theo. The other guy just made him feel in a way that he wasn’t used to, in a way that scared him, but Scott had figured the 6 months away and with a rejection between them that had faded. Clearly it hadn’t, and Scott could feel the anger rising at Theo’s reminder that he’d been right, his go-to emotion when he couldn’t understand what he wanted or was feeling. This was how they worked though, Theo making him feel things he didn’t want, Scott pulling away or lashing out, and Theo continuing to push his buttons knowing Scott would come back. Honestly, they were both terrible at communicating sometimes.

“You’re such a bastard Theo,” he shook his head as he finally pushed himself off the bed and started to dress.

“You get what you pay for,” Theo shrugged, appearing unconcerned though Scott could tell by the way his jaw clenched he wasn’t. 

Scott dug the payment out of his pocket and threw it on the bed. “Your money.”

“Thanks babe,” Theo smirked as he picked it up and started to count, purely for show. They both knew the whole amount would be there. “See you again same time next week? Now that this is likely to be a regular occurrence again, that is?” Theo called as Scott opened the door to leave.

Scott paused before he stepped through and slammed the door behind him. He could hear Theo laugh inside and felt that same swarm of emotions he always felt when he left a session with Theo. They both knew Theo was right though. He’d be back. 

-

Three weeks later Scott fell back onto the bed, more satisfied than he’d been in days, and Theo pulled off his cock with a lick of his lips. “You still alive?” he teased. Scott grunted, arm thrown across his eyes, and Theo chuckled as he maneuvered until he could lay down next to Scott, their sides pressed together. 

“You never did tell me what happened,” Theo whispered into the silence between them. Scott peaked at him from under his arm and saw Theo staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. Scott sighed and let his arm fall down next to him. Theo always had been a good listener, and despite the conflicting emotions he’d brought Scott they’d used to talk about everything in the minutes after their sessions, or even before, until Scott had to leave. They’d been close, once, as close as a sex worker and his client could get at least. It was part of why Scott had run from his feelings and latched onto someone else who had only broken his heart worse. When things were good between them they were _good_ , but when they were bad they just pushed each other's buttons perfectly.

Scott wasn’t sure he wanted to let Theo in again, talk to him like they used to, even though Theo had accepted his apology last week with a careless shrug, anger forgotten in the wake of Scott actually coming back again. That had really been all it took, an actual apology, and Scott still silently marveled at that. Apparently he hadn’t been the only one to miss their sessions. 

“It was like you said,” Scott muttered. “We got together, had a few good months, but then he broke up with me out of nowhere, said he only saw me as a friend, he’d been confused. He was sorry for leading me on but he was actually in love with one of my very _female_ friends,” Scott chuckled bitterly. He didn’t begrudge the two their newfound relationship and love, but it still hurt to see them so he’d pulled away and lost them both in the process. 

“He’s an idiot,” Theo declared with a scoff. Scott snorted and then sighed.

“Thanks,” he whispered. 

Theo shrugged. “I call ‘em like I see ‘em, and you’re not half bad,” Theo teased. Scott laughed, some levity returning to the room, and his chest felt a little lighter. 

“You’re not a half-bad cock-sucker,” he returned. 

“I’ve had some practice,” Theo cackled and then fluttered his lashes dramatically. Scott grinned and pushed him away with a laugh as he sat up. 

“I’ve got plans, or I’d take you up on that pretty mouth again,” Scott said as he stood up and started to get dressed. 

“So soon lover?” Theo pouted at him, amusement lurking in his eyes. “But whatever will I do until you come back to me?”

“I’m sure a talented, pretty young thing like you can think of something,” Scott smirked and ignored the flutter of his heart. Nope, he was not starting that again. Strictly friendly this time. 

“Same time next week?” Theo smirked as Scott threw him his payment. 

Scott nodded. “Same time next week.”

-

“You’re still in school, right?” Theo asked as he laid in the afterglow of their latest session. It had been nearly two months and things had felt like they had in the before. Easy and comfortable between them in a way Scott was almost scared of even as he basked in it. 

Scott, who had been in the middle of getting dressed, blinked up at him. “Yeah, why?” 

Theo shrugged and picked at a loose thread on the bedspread. “Just curious. You never told me what you’re studying.” 

“No, I don’t suppose I ever did, what with all the fucking,” Scott smirked. 

Theo rolled his eyes. “We talked about plenty of other stuff loser. But not this, so spill. Unless you have plans again tonight?” Theo mocked. They did still have plenty of time for their current session, Scott didn’t technically have to leave for another 30 minutes and they’d used that time before to just mindlessly talk. Never anything _too_ personal, even in the before, but enough that Scott would have considered Theo a friend if it weren’t for everything. 

Scott sat down next to Theo once more, still shirtless. “I guess,” he shrugged. “Why the sudden interest though?” 

“Just curious,” Theo shrugged back. Scott eyed him but decided there wasn’t any harm in answering, it wasn’t too personal. Besides, dealing with Theo’s curiosity was easier than dealing with his sarcasm. 

“I’m studying to be a vet,” Scott admitted. “I’m nearly there, it’s my final year then I’ll find an internship.”

“Vet huh?” Theo hummed and leaned against Scott. “S’that fun?” 

Scott shrugged, careful not to disrupt Theo. “Yeah. I love animals, it’s fun to work with them, but it does have its drawbacks.” Scott thought about it for a second but then figured, in for a penny. He poked Theo. “What about you, you always wanted to do this?” he gestured around vaguely. 

Theo laughed. “Ya know, I’m not sure many here would say this was their dream career of choice. No,” he shook his head, “I wanted to be a doctor but things just… they didn’t work out.” 

Scott nodded and leaned more comfortably against Theo as he suppressed a shiver at the cool air in the room. “You ever thought of just… quitting?” he asked cautiously. 

“Not so easy as that, unfortunately,” Theo hummed. 

Scott nodded and took the answer at face value. Instead he pressed a kiss to Theo’s head and felt just a little bit closer to him. He ignored the way his heart skipped a bit. He would not go down this road again. 

“I have to go,” he said instead. “I have an appointment. Same time next week?” 

Theo smiled up at him and Scott felt his breath catch. He hadn’t seen Theo smile at him like that since… Scott swallowed and tried to ignore how gorgeous Theo looked when he smiled. 

He was _not_ going to do this again.

“See you then.”

-

Theo gasped, hands tight in Scott’s hair as his head bobbed between his legs. Theo’s toes curled into the carpet as he tried his hardest not to thrust up into Scott’s mouth as he didn’t want to choke him. Scott hummed and pulled back so just the tip was in his mouth as he stroked the rest of Theo’s cock with his hand and used his free hand to press two lubed up fingers into Theo. Theo shook and moaned brokenly. 

“Shit, Scott, fuck, so good,” Theo babbled as his hips jerked unconsciously as Scott stroked his prostate. “Scott, gonna, I’m gonna,” Theo’s mouth dropped open as he came. He vaguely expected Scott to pull off as he usually did but Scott swallowed the release down greedily and licked the excess away before he pulled back and grinned. 

Theo panted for breath and whined as Scott continued to press his fingers into him slowly. Scott wasn’t letting up and Theo jerked, not sure if he wanted to get away or press closer to the nearly painful sensation. Scott adjusted his position so that Theo’s legs were draped over his shoulder and Theo laid back, breathless. 

“Scott,” he whimpered, and Scott pressed a calming kiss to his thigh. 

“You can do it, Theo, come on, get it up again for me,” he whispered. 

Theo tossed his head, breath hitching, and clenched the fingers he still had buried in Scott’s hair. Scott just grinned and continued to press his fingers into Theo, adding another so there were three buried in him. He continued to press comforting kisses along Theo’s thighs as they shook and occasionally clenched around his head. It took a few minutes but Scott didn’t let up, whispering praises and encouragements as he continued to press kisses to every inch of skin he could reach, and slowly Theo grew hard again. 

“Hm, think you’re ready,” Scott teased as he pulled his fingers out. Theo clenched down on the loss and groaned. Scott pressed a quick kiss to his stomach as he tore open a condom and rolled it on. He lubed up and then stood to line up before he slowly pressed into Theo. 

Theo locked his ankles behind Scott’s back and pushed to meet Scott’s slow, easy thrusts. He shook faintly, body overwhelmed with pleasure, and Scott pressed their foreheads together as he panted. 

“S-Scott,” Theo choked, eyes closed as his hands moved to clutch the sheets next to his head. Scott laughed and grabbed at Theo’s flailing hands to lock their fingers together. Theo’s eyes slowly opened and Scott was staring into lust blown, gorgeous grey eyes. Scott swallowed as his heart thudded, a strong rush of emotion surging through him that utterly terrified him. He’d promised himself he wouldn’t do this again and yet here he was. He didn’t want to deal with that right now though, pushed those emotions away, and instead closed his eyes and pressed their lips together clumsily. 

Theo moaned and kissed back, grip tightening on Scott’s hands as he sped up his thrusts. Scott licked into Theo’s mouth messily and then caught his bottom lips between his, biting it, and then slowly trailing his lips down Theo’s throat. Theo’s back bowed and he shook his hands from Scott’s to claw at Scott’s back. Scott groaned at the painful sting and buried his face in Theo’s neck as his hands moved to grip at Theo’s hair and tug. 

“Oh god, fuck, Scott,” Theo sobbed, and then suddenly Theo was coming between them. Scott bit down on Theo’s neck as he clamped down on him, only able to manage a few more thrusts before he released with a small whimper.

Scott collapsed on top of Theo who clutched at him desperately. His body shook, mind overwhelmed. Scott slowly pulled out, making Theo hiss, but he stayed where he was. Theo pressed a kiss to Scott’s sweaty temple and ran a hand soothingly down Scott’s back.

“That was-” Theo broke the silence before he cut himself off. Scott nodded and hummed. It was amazing. 

Scott swallowed and pulled back enough to hover over Theo. Theo gazed up at him with guarded eyes, likely recognizing exactly what Scott had. That this was just like before, both of them could feel it, like it had been right before Scott had- Scott’s breath caught in his chest and he leaned down to press a whisper of a kiss to Theo’s lips. “I should get cleaned up and go,” Scott murmured. Theo nodded but neither of them moved, both too afraid to break the moment when they knew what would come after. 

“Yeah, you should,” Theo whispered after a moment. 

Scott slowly sat up, Theo staying pressed to the bed. Scott climbed off and cleaned himself up with precise movements after he got rid of the condom. Then he moved to clean Theo up. Theo let him and watched carefully as Scott threw the damp cloth he’d grabbed from the en suite away and started to pull on his clothes. 

Scott’s emotions were swirling violently. He’d thought he’d been able to ignore it, push the feelings away before they got to this point once more, but he’d been very mistaken. He couldn’t look at Theo as he placed the payment gingerly on the end of the bed. If he looked he’d break and never be able to do this. 

“Same time next week?” Theo asked, cautious as Scott opened the door. 

Scott paused, body tense, and slowly he exhaled. “Yeah,” he whispered, mind made up. “Same time next week.” He couldn’t do this to himself again. It would be better this way. 

As he left they both knew he wouldn’t be coming back this time. 

-

Scott smiled as he moved the last of his stuff into his brand new apartment. His friends and family had offered to help him move in but Scott had rejected their offers. He wanted to do this himself. He’d moved back to Beacon Hills two weeks ago and had been staying with his mom until he’d found this apartment. He’d graduated over a year ago and had landed an internship at a vet practice two cities over. It had been great, rewarding work, but as soon as he’d gotten word that his old boss, Dr. Deaton, the man that had gotten him interested in being a vet to begin with, was looking for a partner and wanted to know if he’d be interested, he’d leaped at the chance. 

He’d been worried Deaton would take the offer back as Scott was still so inexperienced, but Deaton hadn’t. He’d worked with Scott since he was a teenager and knew how much he cared. If he was going to leave his practice to anyone, he said, it would be him, and there was still plenty of time for him to teach Scott anything else he felt he needed to complete his internship. His mother had been ecstatic to have him back home and it was great to be surrounded by the feeling of being home. Scott could have stayed in that other city, but nothing beat being home. 

The fact that he was now further than ever from Theo and the painful memories of their limited time together, he kept to himself and unspoken. He hadn’t seen him since their last session and despite it being more than a year ago Theo still managed to invade his thoughts every day it seemed. 

Where was he now? What was he doing, was he with another client? Had he managed to get out? Was he happy? Had he found someone else? Was he in love with them?

Scott did his best to ignore those thoughts, tried not to think about him, but it was hard. He’d tried for the longest time to ignore his feelings for Theo but had managed to fall in love with him twice in the span of a year, though Scott was able to privately admit that he had never _really_ fallen out of love with him to begin with, he’d just been fooling himself even if his feelings for his friend had been very real at the time. It hurt to think about, but Scott knew it would have hurt more in the long run if he’d stayed. Their relationship hadn’t been the healthiest before, Scott could recognize that, and it likely would have tainted anything they’d tried to build between them.

They never would have worked out. Not with the way things had been. They might have been able to fool themselves occasionally in those moments during the afterglow when they talked, were almost like friends, but it hadn’t changed what they were. Nothing good or lasting could have come of it. 

Scott was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door and he blinked. He’d told his friends to stay away today to let him move in and get things set up in peace, and while they had a habit of doing what they wanted he didn’t think they’d ignore him today. He sighed, already mentally preparing to be wrong and have his home invaded by well-meaning but not quite welcome guests as he moved to open the door only… 

It was not any of his friends. 

“Hey, I saw you moving in and just wanted to welc- Scott?” 

Scott stared at Theo, utterly bewildered, and Theo looked just as shocked to see him. 

“T-Theo?” he breathed, sure he was dreaming. 

Theo stared at him, a strange almost desperate look in his eyes, before he moved forward, crowding a surprised Scott away from the door which he promptly closed before he launched himself at Scott. He caught him, only just managing to stay upright before Theo pressed their lips together desperately. Scott, now realizing this was _really happening_ , kissed back just as desperate. God, he’d missed Theo. 

“It’s you, it’s you, never thought I’d see you again, god Scott, please, missed you so much,” Theo babbled into the kiss. Scott’s heart thudded painfully and he pulled back. Theo chased his lips but Scott kept away and Theo whined. Scott had made up his mind though. 

“No, Theo, we need to talk,” he insisted. 

“No, talk later, kiss now,” Theo breathed. Scott laughed. 

“No, babe, talk now.” Theo looked put out but let Scott drag him over to his couch, something the previous tenant had left behind but was big and comfortable so Scott wasn’t going to think about it too much. He pushed Theo down onto it gently and sat next to him, making sure to keep some space between them to resist temptation. Theo stared at him unashamedly and Scott took the moment to drink in the sight of Theo. 

“God, Theo, you look… amazing,” he breathed. 

And Theo did. He’d looked good when Scott had seen him last but now he looked… his skin was tanned, like he actually spent time outside, and he had filled out in a way that looked healthier and better than he had before, frame looking proportionate to his body for once. There was a glow to his cheeks and his eyes sparkled in a way that Scott was so desperately glad to see. He was clearly in a much better place. 

Theo shrugged and flushed a little at the compliment. “Yeah I, uh, I got out. A little over two months after your last visit,” he admitted. Scott grinned. 

“I’m so happy for you. But why are you in Beacon Hills?” 

“I um, actually grew up here for a bit when I was a kid, until fourth grade. Then shit happened and we moved. It was the last place I remember feeling like home, so when I got out I decided to move back,” Theo admitted. They must have gone to school together, but try as he might Scott couldn’t remember Theo. “I got a job at the local sheriff’s office, actually, miracle of miracles but they didn’t care about my past work, and I work part-time at the library every other weekend,” Theo continued, a small smile on his face.

Scott felt so proud of Theo and didn’t resist the urge to lean forward and drag him into a tight hug. “I missed you,” Theo breathed. 

“I missed you too,” Scott replied. 

Scott and Theo clung to each other, neither quite willing to let go yet. “You never came back,” Theo whispered, some indeterminate time later. Scott tightened his grip, heart kicking in his chest. 

“Theo, I-”

“No, I get it,” Theo pressed a kiss to his neck and then pulled back. There was a sad smile on his face and Scott raise a hand and pressed it to Theo’s cheek. Theo leaned into it. “I don’t blame you,” he whispered. “I, we,” Theo shook his head. “It never would have worked, we both know that. Whatever was there, then, it wouldn’t have worked.” It looked like it pained him to say that. 

Scott let out a slow breath and nodded. He’d known, that last day, that Theo definitely felt something for him, but having actual confirmation that he wasn’t the only one that had suffered was comforting and heartbreaking all at once. 

“We can try now, though?” Scott felt a smile breaking across his face at the cautious words from Theo. 

“You’d really want that? Still? After all this time?” 

“What, the way I threw myself at you earlier wasn’t enough of an eager yes to you?” Theo smirked. Scott laughed. 

“I didn’t want to assume.”

“I assure you, Scott, I want this. I really, really do,” Theo leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was short and sweet and Scott had never felt happier.

“Does this mean I can take you out on a date then? Show you off? Let everyone know you’re mine?” Scott grinned. 

“Only if I can do the same,” Theo grinned. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

Theo leaned in to kiss him again and Scott dragged him down until he was laying on top of him on the couch, their bodies pressed together. Theo settled with a happy sound and trailed his lips down Scott’s neck. Scott groaned and pulled Theo closer, so, so glad he’d moved back to Beacon Hills. That he’d met Theo again. That they had a real chance this time to build something real and lasting. Something that would _work_. It would be hard, what with everything that had happened between them already, but Scott wasn’t afraid.

And the best part? No more waiting until next week.

**Author's Note:**

> find [me](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) and [this](https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/626305180882944000/im-out-here-catching-feelings-like-i-want-you) over on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
